Caduceus
by obsessed53
Summary: summary? Read the story and you'll find out out what's it about.
1. prologue

Hi I'm Rose Hathaway, but before I tell you my story I have to tell you how I became what I am and that stats with my Moms story, not Janine-my biological mother.

~~~ Caduceus~~~

You see my mother was murdered by her best friend -that was a dhampir she hired her to watch us- my brother Eddie and I. But it turned out that my mothers so called best friend has been training with strigoi to kill my mothers family line for generations back.

I should probably tell you why but I'm not at that part yet. When mom died she left me to her dhampir sister Janine Hathaway. My name was originally Rosita Marie Jones. But my mothers killer is still alive so I'm hiding out in the middle of no where in a crappy school called St Vladimirs academy. But I know their coming I cans sense it.

my mom left me a note but it's ripped horizontally. But from what I can read it looks like a riddle. She also left me a necklace, and from the little bit of memories I have of her she wore it a lot. So when I was responsible enough (around seven years old) I started wearing it everyday and everywhere.

That was also the year I found out Eddie wasn't my real brother and he went to go look for his real parents, and he found them, he told me it was an open adoption because his parents were too young to take care of him. So he isn't Eddie Jones anymore he's Eddie Castile. We are still extra close though.

But now it my turn to find out about my family and since Janine isn't around much-if at all- I have to find out myself.

I'm Rosita Marie Jones and this is my story.

~~~ Caduceus~~~

_**Hey thanks for reading please review.**_

_**Oh and for moroi and dhampirs their all treated equally: that means their family either rises to the top using money, fighting skills, or population. And being a moroi or dhampir depends on blood type. Rosita-Marie and Rosemarie is the same person. Her moms name is Marie. Rosita and Eddie are dhampirs, Marie was a moroi. Marie was married but get husband died in a car accident, she was a Hathaway though before she wed.**_

_**If you have any questions comments or concerns review. :)**_

_**peace,**_

_**lilmissbell **_


	2. migraine

"Do you even think that's really her it's been-what like 17 years since you guys saw each other- not to mention that was the day you were born." she shrugged " I'm mean don't you think it's a little weird that you don't hear, see, or know about this girl then all of a sudden you get email from her saying 'they're here' with no explanation as to who 'they' are" I listened to Lissa rant on about my sudden sister appearance.

"I know Lissa but you of all people should understand, I mean you're the last of your family if you had slightest little detail about your long lost sister-wouldn't you want to find her" I could see the wheels turning in her head.

"I guess..." she shot me a smile but it looked forced. "But Rose? if you go on any crazy schemes promise to take me along" I smiled.

"That's what best friends are for"

"Promise"

"Promise... now that we had this heart to heart conversation LET'S EAT!" she rolled her eyes.

"Only you would be hungry after finding out that you have a sister"

"Well I can't think of an crazy scheme on an empty stomach now can I?" she rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever" when we got to the cafeteria I headed for the lunch line while she headed to the feeders. I was in the middle of ordering my food when I realized I wasn't wearing my mothers necklace. I got my food ran to the table and told them I'd be right back. When I got to my room I touched the doorknob and I felt like I was being sucked out of my head but it wasn't like it was with Lissa and the bond, no this is like all the pain in the world jammed itself into my head.

_"Oh so you've finally taken the damn thing off" _

It was like every word that the voice said split my head open even more.

"Shit!" I open my door and put my necklace on still very aware of my exploding brain.

"Rose? you ok?" Alberta was standing at the door with a worried expression on her face. Alberta is the only guard that actually put her walls down when around me and I respected her for that.

"Yes beside that fact that mount Rushmore sat on my head" she gave my a confused look "I have a migrain" _and I'm hearing voices - _but I didn't tell her that.

"Really Rose?" she rolled her eyes.

"Gosh is it roll your eyes at Rose day" she did it again. "SEE!"

"Just take some Advil or something"

"Don't I feel loved" she turned an went back to wherever she was before.

By the time I had finished talking to Alberta the headache times twenty had subsided. When I got back to my table everyone-besides Lissa- gave me weird looks. I just acted like nothing happened.

"so who's coming to training with me today?"they all looked around.

"Fine then I'll pick...Eney meanie miney mo, catch a tiger by it's toe, if he hollers let him go, eney meanie miney mo." my finger landed on Christian.

"good luck bro" that was Adrian.

"you know since I'm in a good mood I'll take you along too Adrian"

"shit" I nodded.

"got y that right- oh and don't be late or you might mess up my good mood"

_**hey guys so Rose escape plan should be coming within the next 2-3 chapters. This chapter was just a filler so I apologize if it crappy. **_

_**p.s. if anyone knows , or is a beta please tell me because I'm going to need one.**_

_**thnx,**_

_**lilmissbell**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**If anyone is reading can I at least get one review, I need to know what you guys are thinking where you want this story to go. If you guys review I'll update at least three times a week. please I need to know someone is reading. And I know that like 130 of you read my story I saw it in my traffic graph can someone tell me what I'm doing wrong? I'm open to critisism.**_

_**lilmissbell**_


	4. in Spokane!

So after I kicked Christian and Adrians asses , I went up to my room got in the shower. I was only in there for five minutes when I heard knocking.

"one minute!" I wrapped my towel around knocking continued. I yanked the door open.

"I said one min-" I saw a shadow move in my peripheral and their was nobody at the door.

_you got mail_

I went to my computer I got another email for my 'sister'

_I've figured it out mom gave you the other piece of the riddle get that ripped piece of paper I know you have it and you've been trying to figure out what it means. we need to be together mom and aunt Janine were separated that's how mom got killed. we can only win the battle against them if were together. I'll be in Spokane but not for long they've been tracking us Rose. whatever you do don't take the necklace off is the only thing that protects us... for now._

I put on my clothes and ran like the wind to find Lissa. I was almost halfway around the school when I saw Lissa jogging around the track. I ran to her and she stopped and took her headphones.

"what happened Rose"

"my...sister...Spokane... we got to go... now." I said gasping for air not even I can run halfway around a school/medieval castle.

"what?" I grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards my room.

Once she read the email we started packing backpack. If my sister was that close we were going to find her and if I'm in danger of course Lissa would tag along. she insisted that she come because I would need money for hotels, and being the last Dragomir gave her lots of it.

~~~Caduceus~~~

_**What do you think should happen next? how do you think Rosita should act to seeing her sister? read and review!**_


	5. freedom and jets

~~~Caduceus~~~

Noon was our escape time we were going to break out of the academy and find my sister. I should be happy to know I have biological sibling but I'm not. I mean how should I feel after 16 years and I haven't seen any of my family and now I have a sister. seriously? how my supposed to feel? Nobody told me about this.

I looked over at the clock: 11:57 .

3 minutes.

3 minutes until I try to find my sister.

3 minutes until I leave the academy.

3 minutes we're exposed to complete danger.

3 minutes is all the time it took to get to the edge of campus and meet Lissa at the wards with two stakes.

I took one look at Lissa then I realized something. "shit!" Lissa shot me a confused look "we forgot your a Moroi and need blood to survive." she reached into her backpack and pulled out a little packet.

"Moroi and dhampirs don't have septate classes for nothing- its artifical blood its nothing like the real thing but it will keep us healthy and not needing blood for about a week." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"ok then lets go" we were at the back of the school which had many MANY trees. Lissa and I were jumping over broken tree limbs while trying to go as fast as we could so that we could get to a hotel before night comes. We're going to sleep their long enough for the sun to come up but not long enough for the guardians to know where we were.

~~~caduceus~~~

when Lissa and I finally got to human civilization we went into a store and bought normal clothes because walking around in 90 degree weather in all black was absurd. Lissa and I bought short shorts and and tank tops- lots of them at a 24 hour shopping plaza. We saw a couple moroi and dhampirs. Despite the bright and shining sun Lissa and I stayed in the Shadows-to keep Lissa from passing out and to keep from being seen we might be only teenagers, but being the last Dragomir lissa was going to get a guardian when she gets out the academy-me, of course being the youngest in the vampire world and Hathaway family line to kill a strigoi. But my family line got me thinking how could my sister know where I am what my email is and what Mom left for me, she could be a stalker-but then I'd be putting Lissa in harms way even more then I am right now.

"so how long do you think it'll take to get to Spokane" I jumped At the conversation starter.

"ummm... I don't know, you said you have a private jet but if we use that it might be easy for the school guards to track us-"

"oh yea I thought about that, mom had a private jet that no one knew about and a driver not even dad knew about it-" I stopped her.

"you have a driver and we've been walking across half the state, Lissa if you weren't my best friend I would've staked you already"

" pfft please I could outrun you if I wanted" I rolled my eyes and started laughing.

"Okay... whatever you say" Lissa laughed too.

"See this its how it's suppose to be we just escaped from that prison of a school, we are free Rose, and as soon as we find your sister we are going to settle down and become cat laddies" I laughed at the last part.

"you right Liss besides the whole cat lady thing"

"good lets go find a hotel I need to take a shower and see if I can get that jet"

_**yay the escaped what should happen next review, Pm, fav, alert. muah**_

_**peace**_


	6. let's go

Thank God Lissa found the number for her moms secret jet because even though we've only been in the hotel for a day every little thing had me on my feet scared that the guardians would burst through the doors at any moment. I finally got the courage to email my sister that we were coming after staring at the computer that Lissa bought all night. First she was alittle iffy about whether or not Lissa should come because of what moms 'bestfriend' did to her, she still doesn't think she should come but I told her we're a package deal. Either me and Lissa together or neither of us.

So here we are sitting in a McDonalds fast food restaurant in Spokane waiting for my sister to show up. We were sitting there for half an hour when I finally bought some food. But I was so nervous that I was just playing with it, Lissa kept trying to calm me down but every time the door opened my nerves would start up again. I fiddled with my necklace, the door open once more I saw the hope diamond in my necklace twinkle. I looked up at the door there was a girl wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top and green army camouflage pants, and... the only difference between her's and mine was her had a red Jewel in it.

"it's her..." I said in a barely audible voice. In my peripheral vision I saw Lissa look up from her milkshake. The girl - my sister...God it felt so good to say that. After Eddie found out we weren't related- well by blood any way- I kinda felt like we were close but now he didn't know what it felt to lose his parents-maybe a loved one, but not his parent. Lissa nudge me when my sister started walking over. The funny thing was ever since we started this quest to find my sister-which was easier then I thought- I've been wondering how I would act: if I'd run up to her and we'd bestfriends forever, or she'd make me want to hate my mother for giving her up, but I would have never thought that I, Rosita Marie Jones Hathaway, would be frozen solid. Rosalie is so pretty even with the most casual clothes on, and she looked badass.

She looked at me. "Let's go" she turned on her heals and started walking out. I looked at Lissa.

"I don't like her already" Lissa have me a sad look.

"Come on let's just go see what her deal is"

_**Wow so what do you think about Rose' sister, not even a hello. tell me what you think should happen next :). review!**_


	7. bipolar disorder

**please put down your pistols and let me explain. first off I would like to say sorry for the wait but I had computer problems LOTS OF THEM my wireless want working then when I tried to login to ff my computer shut down. but fear not for I have come back to woo you with my story.**

Lissa and I were trailing behind her quietly it was starting to get late and the sun was going down.

"Hey it's getting late where are we going?" I asked Rosalie. But she kept walking.

"hello..." she turned around to face me.

"do you have a stake?" I nodded.

"do you know how to use it?" I nodded again.

" then I don't give a d-" she span around and took out her stake.

"what-" she shushed me

"do you have your necklace on?" she whispered

"yes but what's going on-" she ignored my question.

"hold hands with your moroi" I took Lissa hand. Rosalie took out a piece of paper and showed it to me.

"get that address in your head" she took my other hand. "now close your eyes and concentrate"

"why-" she cut me off.

"just do it!" I closed my eyes and...

fell.

on hardwood floors.

next to a sofa.

in an apartment.

"what the hell was that!" I looked over to Rosalie. she got up and walked away.

"your first lesson"she called from another room. "so are we ordering takeout" she walked back into the room.

So I magically appear in some apartment -a super cool apartment- and she's asking me if I want takeout... really?! I looked over at Lissa and she had a freaked out expression on her face I can imagine myself looking the same way.

"wait- what the hell do you mean by 'first lesson'" and again sure ignored my question.

"Chinese it is"

I got up off my knees taking Lissa with me. "are ever going to give me answer to my question"

"oh hi can I have and order of ; general tso chicken with broccoli, chicken fried rice, duck sauce, and sprite...how much will that be ... uh pick up ...okay thanks bye.".she looked up at us. "what?"

"do you have a freaking bipolar disorder!" I yelled. _**(a/n no offense to anyone that does)**_

she smirked.

"is that anyway to talk to your older sister"

"I-"she looked down at her watch.

"got to go!" and then there were two.

"omg Lissa she is so infuriating, she doesn't give me straight answers- or any answers for the matter- I was wrong we shouldn't have c- Liss are you ok... Liss" she was still sitting in the same same spot we landed. "Lissa..." I walk over to her and hugged her. "I know this is a lot to take in I'm still surprised about it I just handel it a different way" I opened up my mind to the bond, emotions were both good and bad: happy for me finding a sister, mad because my sisters a bitch, sad because she has no family , and jealous because she wish she at least had one sibling, and most of all confused because she didn't know how the hell we just got here.

"Rose..." the sudden noise made me jump "I think we should stay and see what your sister think is going on, and who knows maybe she can come back to the academy with us"

"I'm back" Rosalie said from behind us.


	8. Chapter 8

A heartbeat after Lissa and I stood up up to face her she lunged at us-or should I say me because Lissa jumped out of the way the next thing that happened stunned me beyond belief because

she transformed

into a she-devil

with wings

and a freakish snake tongue.

"what the hell are you?!" the she-devil magigga thingy smiled like the cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"we have your sister and now well take you too just like your mother" then I fell into unconsciousness as I looked into it's orange eyes.

~~ caduceus~~

I woke up to someone calling my name.

"Rosita" I groaned "Rosa Marie" I blink away some of the haze in my vision. "Rosita... wakey wakey" I shot up after remembering what happened only to be jerked back down by shackles that were holding Rosalie, an unconscious Lissa and I

wait,-Rosalie?

"get the hell away from me" I glared at her -it, the thingy-whatever the hell her-it was.

"trust me Rosa if I could I would I've tried to orb our of here plenty of times but the amount of power I use is only sucked away into the shackles"

"how do I know your my real sister and not another she devil trying to kill me"

"ask me a question that only the women in our family would know."

"where's our secret birthmark the collar bone, the back or the stomach"

"none, it's on our butt"

"what happens to the first child?"

"miscarriage"

"which twin is supposed to have the baby"

"mind mover"

"what picture did mom give to me"

"the one of her because she Gave me dads"

"how do I wake up Lissa?"

"she's got a broken rib and a punctured lung fix it" I have her a how-the-hell-do-I-do-that look.

"you do know what you're necklace is for right?"

"healing headaches." she sighed

"when you take it off you magic tries to unleash it self that's were the headache comes from. your magic unleashes a freakish scream it kills the terata. now imagine the bones snapping back into place now imagine her her completely healed and make it happen" when tried Lissa groaned and tried to shoot up from her spot but she got jerked back just like I did.

"Rose?" she looked around at our cell/room "where are we?"

"I could say the same thing"

"well you can do the thingy you did with the apartment"

"because my darling sister here says is gonna suck my power away"

"have you even tried? how can you even trust her? the last time we saw her she turn evil creature trying to kill you"

"I have tried despite her telling me not to. plus she knows things about me that I've never told anyone."

"like what?"I looked down at the floor and mumbled.

"I have a birthmark on my butt" I said my voice so quiet I don't think her moroi ears picked up on it.


End file.
